


失乐园

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 生活——是无边无际的、浮满各种漂流物的、变幻无常的、暴力的，但总是一片澄澈而湛蓝的海。





	失乐园

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：R-18/现代背景

一水儿黑桃A香槟，八千八百八十八元一支，排列成矩阵，整整四十瓶，够买辆小车立时上路。纯金色漆箔，反射夜店里昏昧的蓝紫光芒，也同苍穹里闪耀的星辰一般夺目，绝不失其排场。

朝阳区工体西路，One Third俱乐部，顶少有这么大手笔的生意，因此其间挤挤嚷嚷的年轻男女都要凑近这个卡座，望一望高坐席上的是哪位小主儿。

三月三十日，仲春时节，还有一点凛冬未褪的凉意，今天是艾伦·耶格尔十九岁的生日。

说起艾伦·耶格尔其人，是很有些东西可讲的。他乃一位父辈坐拥上市公司的大少爷，正儿八经的富二代，要啥有啥，天上的星星月亮一并能给摘下来。如此听来，挺稀奇，但也没到独一无二的地步。

富家子弟那些个臭毛病狗脾气，他是一样不落，飙车、吹气球，玩弄感情，简直五毒俱全。这样看，他似乎还顶讨厌，不过嘛，艾伦长得很俊，高身量，一身腱子肉，棕色长头发比较新潮，大眼睛挺鼻梁，总之是一名一表人材的棒小伙。颜值是正义，艾伦的好相貌遮盖了他灵魂尖锐的棱棱角角，不再讨厌。并且他喝酒抽烟可没把脑子烧坏锈钝，他人聪明，没抄袭没作弊的一路考上一所九八五大学，念哲学专业，有那么些三五不着调的意思。

综上所述，艾伦·耶格尔是不可多得的人才。娘胎里带毒，生出他这么个游戏人间为祸世人的孽胎。

孽障兼花花公子的艾伦，此时大马金刀坐在卡座之上，四围群朋环绕，可惜除去他的两位发小，其余那一帮子臭鱼烂虾，他自己也不晓得从何而来。玻尿酸鼻、半永久脸的整容女挣着一张张僵硬的面庞争奇斗艳地包了他一圈，嗡嗡隆隆犹如蝗虫过境。艾伦烦不胜烦、气个半死，颇想冲这些面似糊墙、腰赛水桶的小娘们儿大吠一声：你们这些妖魔鬼怪都给老子滚回他娘的盘丝洞去，别他娘再来祸害我了！

鼻腔里涌入一股杂七杂八的香水味，甜腻的铃兰，热辣的粉红胡椒，浓郁的广藿香，拧成一股麻绳全往进钻。艾伦打了一个喷嚏，终于忍无可忍、不能再忍，合着台上DJ呲哇乱叫的电音，雷霆咆哮似的挨个骂过去，“你，你，你，对还有你们，都给我哪凉快哪待着去，老子看见你们的脸就他妈犯恶心！”此言着实横行霸道，听来可气，然而被指名的诸位不敢放出任何怒火，全部哆哆嗦嗦地收拾起鸡零狗碎。

他生得龙虎之相，平日便有些不怒自威的模样，此时动气，黯淡光线下五官愈发深刻，眉骨鼻梁齐齐投下阴影，绿眼睛烧成两团坟堙磷火，薄嘴唇也抿成一线。蹭卡的人们都是会察言观色的圆滑货，皆因为瞧见了他富贵来，也因为知晓他富贵去。有钱人不好惹，生气的有钱人更不好惹，无论在哪里都是通行法则。艾伦是真有钱，不低调，甭说桌子上金灿灿的能购进小轿车的香槟，就是他手腕上那块理查德·米勒陀飞轮，端端足够买下一辆劳斯莱斯魅影。

不过一时半刻，妄图攀高枝的男男女女就如同涨潮回落那样退了个干净，可惜艾伦大少爷十九岁生日的好心情也被乱哄哄苍蝇般的人群败坏殆尽。人一动怒，便容易三急，虽说艾伦仿佛降临人界随时劈下一个响雷的魔王，但终归也是仿佛，其本质还拥有肉体凡胎。

稀里哗啦在洗手间内开闸放水一通，他喝得有点上头，推门而出时好死不死撞上一位男士。其实并非男士，乃是个漂漂亮亮的男孩子。艾伦原本迷糊昏沉，此时定睛一看，清醒百倍，只感觉在这么个遍布海藻淤泥的池子里，倏忽寻见人间一轮白月光。

这人好看，真好看。小小个子是更浓缩的好看。世间美人大多有脂粉气，因为晓得自己皮相优越，一举一动不免沾染要讨旁人喜欢的媚俗。唯独美而不自知，才是真正的恃靓行凶。这项本领，百年难遇，碰上这样的人，霎时间跌入未知的陷阱不得而出。

男孩子向艾伦微微蹙眉，不情不愿咕哝着道歉，“对不起。”他细细眉宇拧成两撇曲折的墨痕，看上去是喝高了，雪白脸颊似粉扑子盖了胭脂，昏惑光线下烟蓝色眼珠也氤氲两团水蒙蒙雾气。艾伦仔仔细细打量他，只感觉漂亮这个词汇辱没了面前的人。漂亮是软，和赢弱搭边，鲜花芳草有柔嫩的瓣。这人迥然不同，皮肉美，骨头里却是唐刀那种锋利样子，因此显露在轮廓上尖锐流畅的一弧。愣怔五秒，艾伦正待答话，男孩子突然咕咚往他怀里一栽。

栽是个好栽法，艾伦直直楞楞将美人抱了个满怀。只可叹美人喝醉也成了块木头墩子，死沉死沉，并且一问三不知，仅仅埋在他胸膛前奶声奶气撒娇似的报出一个名字，“……利威尔。”

利威尔，好吧，那就叫他利威尔。艾伦不忍心把他丢在臭烘烘、脏兮兮的洗手间门口，教明珠蒙尘，拼死拼活想要揽住利威尔把他抱到外边儿。怀里的人估摸着素日也是个作天作地的祖宗，丝毫不听话，喝醉了还有足够大的力气嗵地冲着他的肩膀来了一记左勾拳。

艾伦气急败坏，就地把他放下，随他出溜下去。哪想到，利威尔此时此刻像只媚主的小猫崽儿，扒拉着他的大腿，又伸手胡抓一通。这一摸不要紧，直接摸到了艾伦的老二，他喝得挺多，然而还能行人事，被这么一只凉冰冰的雪白小手隔着裤子一抓，当即头皮过了电，通身发麻。

心间漾起一阵激荡的水流，顺着血液通往四肢百骸，勾连一点触碰动物皮毛时的痒。艾伦此时尚葆有理智，没随同灵魂一齐离体八百米。不能在此地胡来，他重新抱起利威尔，令对方踏踏实实蜷在他怀里。似乎是被搂舒服了，利威尔张开眼睛看他，那双瞳眸原本应该冷如冰雪，现下积雪寒冰尽数融化，朦胧水光犹胜潋滟的湖泊。嘴上一点温凉，原来是利威尔又薄又小的唇吻住了他。

艾伦此时若还能把持住自己，就不该叫艾伦，而改名为坐怀不乱柳下惠。他顺着这个浅浅的吻长驱直入，浓郁的酒气和清冽的薄荷香交织在口腔中，他一点点舔过利威尔细小齐整的牙齿，引逗舌尖，他们的舌头纠缠在一处彼此摩挲，晶亮的唾液顺着唇角滑落下来。

“……唔嗯，”艾伦的气息太绵长，利威尔直被亲成一只红彤彤的苹果，好在对方终于放开了他，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，还是不清不楚。眉目凝若冰川，脸庞是雪堆，沁了鲜妍颜色与懵懂情态，冰与火本不相容，在他面皮上却完美无缺地结为一体。

两人好歹知晓此处再不济也是公共场合，不能野兽发情般就地交配。艾伦力拔山兮气盖世，直接将利威尔的小身板子往肩膀上一扛，轰隆隆地往出冲。利威尔勃然大怒，任谁被像老农挑扁担一样横在肩头，躯体水平于地面，都要生气。他这怒火在艾伦受来好比小猫闹腾，四肢不闲着，还要伸出尖利的爪子又抓又打，挠得人心头愈发的痒。

穿过舞池形同群魔乱舞的人们，他二位胡搅蛮缠着来到艾伦的卡座，因为预付过钱，又无甚项目再供娱乐，故而不必留恋。艾伦拎起自己的路易威登腰包一挎，搂着利威尔就要退场，此时发小三笠狐疑的目光扫过来，直溜溜的满含质询，他是什么人？

“朋友啊。”艾伦含混不清糊弄过去，一抹脚就不管不顾开溜。大理石桌面上排列成大部队的黑桃A只开了三瓶，余下三十七瓶全部给寿星大爷浪费，好一位败家玩意儿。

败家玩意儿携带着他的心上人活生生把法拉利812开成游乐园卡丁车。凌晨两点半，京城仲春的夜晚，万家灯火已经熄灭殆尽，惟有街灯一杆一杆发出橙黄色亮光，好像星火坠落人间。一辆明晃晃的银色猛兽在无人的大马路上左奔右突，横冲直撞杀到宝格丽酒店。

手忙脚乱的两人好容易滚进花园套房，一路上小醉鬼胡踢乱蹬，他人嫩生生，力气却大得出奇，艾伦只感觉自己在同狮子和老虎搏斗。将他扔到柔软的床垫上，在夜店里头耐了大半个小时，此时此刻，无需再忍，艾伦直接扑过去，就开始扒他衣服。

利威尔的躯干与四肢也是拿隆冬的冰雪雕造的，白、薄、凉，就这三个字，道尽一切。高山之巅的天湖，一尾修长鱼儿划开水面，半透明的鳍，闪雪亮鳞光，下边是湖底黑沉沉的石头。没了遮蔽身体之物，他陷入茫然，成初生婴孩，在被子里手脚交叠缩作小小一团。艾伦看他，昏沉脑袋里还有一线灵光，只感到身下这个人又美又冷又疯又乖，混世魔王的性子上来，他要好好收拾他一顿。

倘说醉酒后是人最真实的状态，那利威尔的情态也太生涩，偏偏这样，极其诱人。他是月光，艾伦就是敞敞亮亮的日头，浑身上下每一处都散发热度。兴许是感觉房间里冷气太足，他细瘦手臂主动勾缠住艾伦的脖颈，嘴唇贴上他的下巴颏。

这举动好比猛力春药，让艾伦脑海中混沌的思绪和胯下禽兽一同膨胀。他的欲望开闸泄洪，滚滚而来，捉住利威尔的后脑，抚摸那一片有点扎手的发茬，他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，交换一个深吻。

另一只手捏紧浅色乳尖，指腹摩挲过细小乳粒，再轻轻揪住整个拈弄，他如期听见利威尔半阖眼睛哼出一声小小的呜咽。逃也似的，利威尔挣脱开这唇齿纠缠，津液滑下来，他一面向后躲，嗓音里近乎带了哭腔，“……嗯呀……别……”

他说别，艾伦更要戏弄他，抓他一只手去握自己的阴茎，“摸摸看，它都为你变这么大了呢。”他又一路顺着嘴唇向下去咬吻那雪白颈子。

或许是被绵长优柔的吻驯服，也可能是欲望涌入心头，利威尔竟然乖乖握着那根炙热的阳具，上下撸动起来。艾伦的手指点过他柔韧的腰肢，最终来到两股之间的那一处隐秘。他试探着刺入食指尖，软腻紧致的肉壁立刻包裹住他，早渗出粘液，充盈得快要滴落。

一蓬怒气没来由地膨胀炸开，他俯下脸，棕色发梢擦过利威尔的睫毛，“你和别人做过？”利威尔架在他肩头的腿颤抖了一下，给搞糊涂了似的歪过头，哪知道艾伦又迅速塞进去一根手指，并立着插入深处，“说！”

“啊……”这怒火实在来的毫无道理，老实说，利威尔是他的什么人呢？好吧，就算他俩正在床上胡搞，可是他们彼此的从前又和对方有什么关系呢。艾伦明知这一切，兴许是酒冲昏了他的头脑，他第一回感觉到爱情的嫉妒在胸口闷闷燃烧，面对着他在夜店里头偶然遇见的一个漂亮小醉鬼。

爱是占有是归属，癫狂的爱是掌控和禁锢，艾伦有些疯，要做后者，他得让利威尔被自己填满。狠狠抽干了几下他换上阴茎，龟头顶入的那一刻利威尔全身都筋挛了一下，两只手紧紧勾缠住艾伦的背部，修剪圆润的指甲在贴服隆起的肌肉上抓挠出几道白痕。“太大了，太大了……”近乎是瞬间涌出眼泪，打湿了又浓又长的黑色睫毛，利威尔张开被咬肿的嘴唇哼哼唧唧起来。

“这么大不好吗？”尝试着略微抽动几次，柔软的穴壁蠕动着将他的老二完美包裹，艾伦赞叹着里头丰沛的汁水，大开大合地插干。棒身擦过一个凸起的肉块，利威尔仰着脑袋，手指绕过艾伦的头发，发出一声小小的尖叫，尔后再也抑制不住胡乱呻吟，“啊啊，好大，好……嗯……好……”

他半挂在艾伦健硕的躯体上，是一只脆弱的雪白小兽，醉意太浓，性器也立不起来，软趴趴地歪在一边，淅淅沥沥淌下透明液体。艾伦感觉到这姿态的可爱与可怜，就倾身吻一吻他被汗浸透的鼻尖，阴茎却进得更深操得更狠。利威尔平坦的腹部伏起一个凸块，肚子也要给干破，大浪般奔涌而至的高潮袭击了他。

身上的男人野性未驯，肉体相碰带来的悸动还在继续，直要嵌入灵魂。孽海涛天，他就在这一波一波打来的滚水间沉浮。

艾伦十九年没睡过这样香美的一觉，传说中的食梦貘吸去了一切不安、郁结以及悲伤，他们换着姿势做到天光破晓，他便这么睡到正午。

清透阳光从厚重窗帘的缝隙间溜进来一点，艾伦醒来时怀抱里柔韧瘦削的小身体已经消失不见，仿佛方才那个神魂颠倒的夜晚全是梦境。雪线上沉睡千年的灵兽初醒，化为人身与他相爱一场，可旁侧的床垫上分明还残余着温热的凹陷痕迹。

他登时在宽阔大床上表演了一个鲤鱼打挺，发现被褥上整整齐齐摆放着一叠鲜红的毛爷爷。从现金厚度上目测，大约五至六千，除此之外，并一张便条，上边拿酒店的圆珠笔书潇洒字迹——一半房钱。

混世魔王又一回勃然大怒，向万里晴空降下几个响雷，发誓即使刨地三尺，把整个京城翻倒一遍，也要将这漂亮小混蛋从犄角旮旯里掏出来。

END

glossary：

引言来自三岛由纪夫《爱的饥渴》


End file.
